


A Trip to Edelstein

by Mappelond



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/F, F/M, Maplestory - Freeform, Maplestory Claudine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mappelond/pseuds/Mappelond
Summary: An explorer from Victoria Island is sent to go check up on Edelstein's status, but meets with an old friend...





	

Edelstein, a place of machinery and clockwork. One could definitely tell this place was a bit more technologically advanced than any place back on Victoria Island. However, that was due to the involvement of the Black Wings, a group of horrible people who wish to revive the Black Mage… or to make a quick buck.

Y/N was sent over by Athena Pierce to check out things with the Resistance. It was your first time heading over to the land. The so called Resistance was a group of people who fought back the Black Wings in hopes of taking back what they stole; their city. Y/N was a bit nervous, however, as they have heard that the Resistance didn’t take kindly to outside help. It couldn’t be helped, the Cygnus Knights failed them in their time of need and the Resistance had moved further back into the shadows. The traveling hero of Maple World wouldn’t let it bring them down, however. They had faced many worse trials before!

Y/N took in the mechanical surroundings of the town, it seemed harmless enough if not for the hordes of Black Wing members patrolling the town. The townspeople looked happy, but it was evident that the smiles were forced and the Black Wings cast strange glances at Y/N’s direction. Y/N didn’t let it get to them, and focused on the task at hand. They had to find Claudine, the leader of the resistance who took on the guise of a town doctor. However, she was no where to be seen. Y/N couldn’t just ask anybody, who knows what’s going on?

“Ah, hello there, stranger! I haven’t seen you around these parts.” A woman in a police outfit with bright orange hair approached Y/N. “I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you lost?” She had a smile plastered on her face just like everything else. The difference was, this smile had to be genuine. This girl, Y/N felt, really wanted to help out.

“I’m looking for Claudine.” Y/N said. They pulled out a paper signed by Athena Pierce herself. “Athena would like to know if there’s any herbs she needs from Henesys.” They said the message perfectly well as they needed. Athena herself knew the dark Black Wings were lurking and listening.

“Claudine, ehh?” The orange haired woman looked at the document, and then nodded. “All right, follow me!” She happily led Y/N to another side of town… and to a sewage pipe?

“Miss?”

“Sssh! Just get in!” The police officer pretty much shoved Y/N into the pipe, causing them to go down a shoot. Soon, they were in a headquarters type area. They got up and looked around.

“You must be that hero that Athena sent to check in on us!” The police woman’s voice was heard, but when Y/N turned around she was in a different outfit. Her new outfit gave through to the colors of the forest with browns and greens. A green hat was placed on her head with three purple feathers poking out. “My name is Belle, I’m the Wild Hunter instructor here!”

Suddenly, a woman who bore a mask of black on her face and piercing blue eyes that seemed to look into Y/N’s soul. “Belle, who is this?” They questioned, looking up from the piles of papers she was reading.

“Claudine, this is the hero Athena sent to us.” Belle motioned towards Y/N.

“My name is Y/N, I see you are Claudine.”

Claudine nodded. “Yes, I am glad you came, Y/N.” She didn’t have a smile on her face, if anything she seemed more serious than anything. Then again, this is the leader of the Resistance we’re talking about. “Belle, can you grab the reports for me?” She turned to the wild hunter.

“Sure thing!” Belle was off into a direction of the hideout.

It wasn’t until now that Y/N got a good look at Claudine. She was… stunning. Not only was she pretty, she also seemed serious about her job which is an added bonus.

“What? Are you just going to stare at me?”

“Sorry, Miss Claudine.” Y/N snapped out of it.

She got closer to Y/N. “I remember you now… you were on the Lumiere with us when we were against Black Heaven.” She smiled. “It’s good to know you’re in good condition.”

Y/N nodded. “You too.”

Claudine gave them a small smile. “You know, you’re always welcome back in Edelstein for a visit.” She took a sip from the cup of coffee in her hand.

This, of course, caused Y/N to blush. “Ah, thank you for the offer, Claudine.”

“I’ve got the papers, Claudine!” Belle ran in and handed the papers to Y/N. “I better go back up, I’ll see you later!” She waved and left the same way she had entered.

“I guess you should get going too.” Claudine sighed. She then leaned forward and kissed Y/N on the cheek. “Be safe, Y/N.”

“I will, Claudine, don’t worry.”


End file.
